


天使会撒谎

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 炼狱中的天使学会了撒谎
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	天使会撒谎

Castiel不会撒谎。

天使是不会撒谎的。神说不可说谎。

欺骗是罪。谎言是罪。

Castiel不允许自己撒谎。

独自徘徊在丧失色彩的茂林之中，腥臭难闻的气味刺激鼻腔，污秽湿粘的腐化层吞吐脚踝，无数怪物在此不断踏着自相残杀惨死复活的莫比乌斯环循环往复。

这里是炼狱。

对于天使而言，没有前路，亦没有归途的绝望之地。而他不断脚步。

他有目的。

他要尽可能远离Dean。即使Dean的祈祷声日日夜夜声声不断如匕首一次又一次狠扎进他的灵魂，他也要远离。

在炼狱的天使就像行走的奶油蛋糕，对于饥饿难耐久未开荤的怪兽是死不足惜的飨宴。飞蛾扑火的怪物除之不绝。

Castiel不会累，他是天使。

而与他一同掉入的Dean是人类，他会累，更会死。

持续不断的战斗损耗他的体能，消损他的精神，磨碎他的生命力。即使斗志如干柴中的烈火越烧越旺，人类的脆弱肉体也无法承载。  
Castiel不能忍受给Dean带去危险。他无法拯救他，身为天使的自己竟如此无力。

Castiel回忆起Dean的爱抚，沉稳、坚实的力量从他被枪与匕首磨出沧桑的手掌压至自己的肉身，贯穿自己的灵魂，唤起不为自己所知的热意，将意识推往失控的边缘，禁不住从喉咙深处嘟囔出低吟。

人类的温度，人类饱经磨难拥有的强悍。

Castiel曾于天堂旁观人间，看时光流转天地异变桑田沧海，他以冷静自持的姿态度过千年，作为上帝的战士谨守戒律。自以为强大却发觉抵不过人类的意志。

人类的强大不可以理智度量，唯感同身受。

Dean的亲吻如天父命令，霸道不可抗拒，将他撬开，侵入，啃噬，皮囊在颤抖，灵魂比之更动荡，仿佛经历只会降临人世的灭顶。

天使不知恐惧为何物，本来。

皮囊倾颓，他让予支配权利，手腕被扼住，感受五指魄力，亲吻如豪雨击打海面，灵魂浮沉于混沌大海，迷茫翻涌，他低喃意义不明的祷词，如此脆弱何曾摊开于天父之外。被淹没而无措彷徨，Dean的绿眸于眼前闪烁击退晦暗阴云。

被掐准命脉，被送至上天，于炼狱升天堂，以为归处，以诺语不禁从牙关缝鏬中漏出，意义不明沙哑低沉。奇妙语言如开启禁忌的魔咒。Dean喘息沉重如钟，低音在侧共鸣入耳：“You are fucking sexy.”

被嵌入，被打开，被揉碎再拼合，揉皱再展开。人类的意志于体内奔涌，天使自我从未如此深入皮囊，疼痛并非折磨，欲望并非罪孽，迷失有何不可。

圣父圣子圣灵不在炼狱，罪孽的夹缝。欺瞒天堂，天罚不降，沉沦堕落或可原谅。

无是无非之境，成全均在自己。

一夕之间他懂得人类。

Castiel学会了撒谎。

“Don’t you dare leave me!”

“I promise I won’t.”

鬼哭呼啸，哀嚎凄厉，险境之中，Dean在身侧安然睡去。

怪物的脚步越来越近。

诱饵孤身离去。

为了守护。


End file.
